Voices
by Splattifying Agent 2
Summary: The voice was in your head again. It never really stopped.


**[A/N]** _ **And now for something completely different.**_

 **Long story short, I had a dream last night and this was basically it (although, believe it or not, it was originally gonna be much darker).**

 **Also, this will be my first experience writing an Undertale story (which I've wanted to do for a long time), as well as my first time writing a reader-insert of sorts. Fun? Maybe. The story definitely won't be.**

You looked around at your friends. No one was really paying much attention to you, but sometimes you liked it better that way. It let you think.

There was some kind of monster holiday going on (you couldn't quite remember the name, but you knew it was rather important), and Toriel and Asgore invited everybody to their new home on the surface (which was nearly identical to Toriel's home in the Ruins) for dinner.

You smiled to yourself. A few months after you broke the barrier, the two of them had agreed to give their relationship another try. So far, it was going pretty well.

You looked down at the steak sitting on your plate. You weren't sure, but you thought you could see a trace of Mettaton's face on it. Probably just nostalgia from your adventure.

The steak smelled delicious. Your mouth watered at the thought of eating it. You picked up the fork and knife sitting next to your plate and started to cut it up.

 _the knife_

The voice spoke within your mind. You frowned. _Shut up_ , you told it.

This wasn't the first time it had spoken to you, of course. You were somewhat used to it by now, since it never really went away. As you spoke, it reverted into tiny, nearly inaudible whispers.

You continued cutting up your steak. You were determined not to let the stupid voice in your head ruin this dinner. You just wanted to spend it with your friends.

 _use it_

 _No_ , you said firmly. This time, it didn't stop.

 _take the knife cut slice stab cut them up and dance in their dust_

You screwed up your eyes, concentrating on trying to shut the voice out.

"Are you alright, my child?" Toriel's voice spoke quietly next to you. You looked up at her. Her face was clouded with worry.

You tried to smile and nod at her, but you weren't sure if it worked. Toriel seemed to drop the subject, however, giving you a warm smile and returning to her conversation with Sans.

The voice was now being accompanied by a barrage of disturbing imagery. You had seen it all before; Toriel, with a large gash in her chest, kneeling in front of you; Papyrus' head speaking its final words; Undyne, after her last stand; Mettaton's menacing new form exploding; Sans, stumbling away from you and mumbling about Grillby's…

It was the same images every time, but that didn't make them any less disturbing. And as usual, they were accompanied by the same words.

 _this could be yours if you PICKED UP THE KNIFE_

You didn't want to think about it. You didn't want to admit that it gave you a sort of thrill, seeing them all fall to your might.

You clutched your head, desperately trying to block out the voices.

"Hey!" The loud voice made you look up.

Undyne was looking across the table at you, concerned. She appeared to have spoken. Everyone else's eyes were on you as well, with the same worried expression.

"You don't look too good, punk," Undyne said.

"Yes, would you like to lie down?" Asgore rumbled.

"N-no," you said. "I'm fine. I-it was just a headache."

"No it wasn't," Undyne said. "You were hearing the voice again, weren't you?"

You had momentarily forgotten that you had come clean about the tormenting voice in your head after your trek through the Underground. Silly you, of course your friends knew what was wrong.

"Y-yes, I was," you admitted quietly. "But it's alright now."

Which was a lie, of course. The voice was only getting louder, but you didn't want to tell them that.

Toriel gently took the knife out of your hand and started to cut up your steak for you. You felt grateful.

The voice still didn't go away.

 _wring their necks crush their heads destroy them all and we will rule this pathetic world on a pile of bloody corpses_

The edges of your vision suddenly grew a red tinge. Your eyes widened, and you frantically tried to retake control, but it was too late. You watched your hand grab Toriel's and wrench the knife away as your mouth split into an inhumanly wide grin.

You heard Toriel gasp as Undyne and Sans instantly took action.

Surprisingly, a part of you wasn't worried. Your friends always knew what to do. They'd help you to regain control before long.

Sans' left eye glowed blue, and he stretched out his hand. The knife was surrounded in a similar blue glow, and he tried to tear it from your hand as Undyne materialized a long blue spear out of nowhere and tried to knock the knife away from you.

Time seemed to slow down. Your hand was gripping the knife too tightly for Sans to successfully remove it from your hand, and he ended up yanking your entire body to one side. Not far, but enough.

Enough for Undyne's spear to pierce your chest.

In the moment before the impact, you could see Undyne's one visible eye grow impossibly wide. You tumbled out of your chair from the force of the blow and landed face-up on the floor. You could hear a loud scream, but you weren't sure who it was from. Maybe it was yours.

Abruptly, you regained control of your body, but it didn't matter much now. You could barely move.

In a flash, your friends were crowded around you, but it was already too late. Your consciousness was slipping away. You tried to say something, but your voice didn't seem to work.

The familiar blackness started to grow around your vision, but then it stopped. You were confused.

There was no feeling in your body anymore, but you could still see. You were suddenly in the room, standing near your friends. You watched them standing over your body as the spear dissipated. You could see exactly how they were reacting.

Mettaton was kneeling directly over your face, his normally fabulous face twisted with anguish. It looked like he was crying – as much as a robot could, anyway.

Papyrus was facing away from your body, loudly sobbing in the corner.

Toriel had stood up, with her face in her hands. Her body jolted with her sobs.

Sans ran into the next room, dropped to his knees, and pounded on the floor with his fists. He was muttering something, and you couldn't quite make out the words.

Asgore was standing next to Toriel, staring at the scene in front of him, eyes extremely wide. Other than that, his face was completely expressionless.

Alphys was sitting on the ground, staring at your body, silent tears running down her face.

And Undyne's reaction broke your heart. She was grabbing your shoulders, desperately shaking you, trying to wake you up, and all the while, screaming. Screaming in anguish, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! GOD DAMMIT, YOU LITTLE PUNK, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Tears were streaming down her face.

You were stunned. This never happened any other time you died.

Before you had too much time to think about it, your vision went completely black. The familiar slow and solemn music, mixed with Asgore's deep voice, sounded in your mind.

Your eyes opened, and you looked around. It was a couple days before the dinner. This must've been the last time you SAVED. You had forgotten.

You were with your friends again, this time in Sans and Papyrus' house. Everyone except Mettaton was there, talking and laughing. You remembered this.

A sudden feeling on your shoulder made you jump, and you looked to see the source. Undyne had clapped one hand down on your shoulder, and your ears were ringing with her raucous laughter. There were tears in her eyes.

You smiled, and vowed to do it right the next time. You didn't want to ruin something like this.

 **[A/N] Yeah, I know the ending wasn't the best, but I wasn't really sure how else to do it.**

 **This is, once again, far from my best work, but I think it's okay, at the very least. If I'm gonna do any more Undertale writing in the future, though, maybe I should step up my game.**


End file.
